Persons experiencing an inability to control the passage of urine ranging from an occasional leakage of urine, to a complete inability to hold any urine have need for a urinary control device that will not leak and is simple to install, operate and remove.
Incontinence is a problem for many people including older adults. Present day approaches for dealing with incontinence such as the Foley catheter often times cause urinary tract infections. A bag for urine is required and smell becomes a problem. The chances of infection are increased each time the bag is changed. The cost for the Foley catheters and bags is substantial. An inflatable conventional spherical balloon is used to keep the catheter in the bladder, but leakage around the catheter occurs and is a problem. It was not an object of this product to provide a seal around the catheter at the bladder orifice.
What is needed is a simple inexpensive device for controlling urine flow through the urethra which is compatible to the body and will not cause discomfort, infection and pass urine but only by operation of the valve rather than around the outside of the catheter.